


Chasing shadows

by Lily_as_Rose



Series: Searching [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_as_Rose/pseuds/Lily_as_Rose
Summary: He has been given many names. Criminal, hero , Vigilante. He wasn’t any of those things. All he wanted was to find her and he would do whatever it takes - even search all of paris. How he ended up cleaning up his beloved Parisian streets he doesn’t know.





	Chasing shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Taken inspiriation from yilena on doing it from adrien’s perspective as well as marinette’s. I love their work if you don’t already know it you should definately go check it out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview of the second chapter because i had this idea and couldnt keep it in draft much longer

Adrien sat alone at the end of a long table. Nothing but the sound of his cutlery hitting his plate and the ticking of the clock accompanied him. He excused himself from the table and went to his room. Alone here in the envy of all teen bedrooms he changed into his ’evening wear’. His were a little different than most for his evenings weren’t for any fancy outfits or smart shoes. No, instead her wore his black hoodie and jeans accompanied by his black trainers with a length of rope tied around his waist. He checked his appearance in the mirror making sure his face was unrecognisable in the black shadowy smudge. He wore his hood low on his face and black makeup added to the shadows. In the begining when he went out like this he had even gone as far as using a wash off black hair dye but that hadn’t worked out so well... 


End file.
